Hakudoshi's pain
by Eleanor-Devil
Summary: All because of Kaori, Hakudoshi goes throw a huge pain, the biggest pain he has ever felt


Hakudoshi's pain

Hi there, so here I bring another story of mine, it's a drama one and I'm glad it's a drama since I'm kind of depressed today and I need to do something to take it off my chest. This scene of the story is based on a fanfic or RP I've done with my friend CrazyAnimeGirl. The following characters don't belong to the Inuyasha series: Kaori belongs to me; Katora belong to CrazyAnimeGirl. Enjoy, please comment and fav.

Hakudoshi's POV

This all started, when her sister came...no...when her ex came…

Me and Kanna…we were married for 4 days when this all happened…and she was pregnant with my child…Katora...her future husband from her past life which she didn't remember since her memory was erased by Naraku when he captured her and turned her into the void…well..he came back when we came back from our honeymoon…we found him in the forest pretty hurt…we took him to Kaede's village and took care of his wounds…when he woke up…he introduced himself and said he was a light demon, an almost extinct species of demon, a specie close to angels…I saw the way he looked at Kanna and it was there when I started suspecting that he knew something from Kanna's past…we asked him if he knew anything…he said no but like me, Kanna felt that he knew something and was hiding it, she insisted between tears, almost begged to him and he finally gave in and said all truth…Kanna was also a light demon…more she was the princess of the kingdom…she asked him to give her memories back…at first he hesitated but then she convinced him and he finally gave her memories back…when she got them…she hugged him…I was happy, I truly was…she finally knew who she was and had her memories back…she told me that she and Katora would go out to talk…I just nodded…they left by several hours…I was starting to get worried…so I left looking for them…I was able to catch their scents and followed them to the forest…when I found them…they were both laying down on the grass, looking at the stars and…holding hands…my first thought was that it was completely normal…they were friends right?...Seems like I was wrong…the next thing I saw was…shocking to me…they approached more to each other and…kissed…and I'm not saying a kiss on the face like friends do…I'm talking about…a kiss on the lips…I was so shocked that…that I tripped on my feet and fell right in front of them…they saw me…Kanna just gasped and whispered my name…I just couldn't believe in what I saw…my wife…my newly-wife! Had kissed another guy…I didn't know what to think or what to say…I was too shocked for that…she tried to explain herself but I didn't want to hear anything…I just yelled at her…Katora leaved to let us talk which oblivious didn't happened, I needed some time to think ALONE, I told her to leave and she did…I was gone for long hours…it soon was night and it was starting to rain…I come back home all wet and went to my room where I found Kanna looking at the window, I said nothing but I couldn't help but stare at her by the corner of my eye while changing my cold and wet clothes into warm and dry ones, I stared at her again and this time she was staring at me by the corner of her eye when she felt my eyes on her, she gasped and looked away and I sighed. I have to confess…I couldn't be mad at her for that longer…we settled everything in that same night…I accepted Katora in her life…although he was her first love. The next night, Katora had gone search for someone which he didn't find, when he came back he told us that he was searching for Kanna's twin sister, Kaori. He believed that she was alive but he couldn't feel her presence…it was when he felt some kind of anger around the house, both Kanna and him looked at me, I said it wasn't me Katora ran outside, I shrugged and went to my room and closed the door, I laid on my bed waiting for them to come back with the supposed source of the anger…some moments later, a female figure appeared in the room right in front of me, she was just like Kanna, white hair caught in a ponytail, the same clothes as Kanna and she had red lipstick, she walked to me without answering to my question when I asked her who she was and what she wanted or what she was doing in my room, I felt strong weight over my body and I couldn't move even a finger, then I understood that the female had mental powers! I couldn't move, I felt my body paralyzed and then I felt her cold hands around my neck and as the time passed more her grip on my throat, I couldn't breathe. I could hear Kanna and Katora's voice from the other side of the room trying to get in, the female just keep looking at me with determination, I knew she was trying to kill me…then the door fell and Katora entered, he was able to knock the female off me, I didn't feel anymore that weight on me and was gasping for air, I heard Kanna and Katora calling the female "Kaori", that was when I understood that the female was Kanna's twin sister, the one who Katora went to search this evening, I also heard Kaori saying that she wouldn't stop until me and the child that Kanna carried were dead, she turned to me again and once again I felt the weight on me, she was about to place her hands around my neck once again when Katora knocked her off me once again, Kanna ran to me and took me out of the room and out of the house. When I noticed, we were away from the house and there was a big explosion, that also affected both Inuyasha and Miroku's houses, we all looked up at the sky and saw Katora and Kaori fighting both in their angel form, Kanna transformed too, she had beautiful and big pink wings, she flew towards them and I followed right after her on Entei's back, I couldn't let anything happen to her or the baby, I convinced her to let me take care of the things.

I called Kaori, she looked at me with hate and knocking Katora into a tree she flew to me and Kanna, she was about to attack Kanna with her sword when I put my hands on the sword, catching it, she tightened her grip on the sword making my hands bleeding; I was able to talk with her and change her mind about us before I fainted because the loss of blood. I then just remember waking up in the next morning in Kanna's arms, my hands all bandaged, we ate some fruits as breakfast since our house blew up last night, we went back to Kaede's village and started re-doing mine, Inuyasha and Miroku's houses, we were done by the night, it was already late when we finished them, we finished them faster thanks to the other guys and villager men. I showed Kanna our new house and well…we pretty much seduced each other with kisses and strokes and…ended sleeping together and I'm telling now…the next morning…changed our lives…forever…

End of Hakudoshi's POV…

The next morning…

Kanna stretched her eyes as she opened her ebony eyes to see her shirtless husband, sit in the bed and looking at her

"Good morning" said Hakudoshi while smiling to her

"Morning" she replied back, returning his smile with her own "Sleep well?"

"Mhmm"

"Me too. You already took a bath I see"

"Yup" he said

"Okay I'll take one too"

She got up and put her robe on while she walked to the bathroom. She took a hot bath and then went downstairs to get some breakfast ready while Hakudoshi was in the room doing the bed; from outside a figure was watching to see if the couple was away from each other, that person was Kaori.

"Perfect" she said as she walked towards the home and freeing her, so she was looking like Kanna, without Kanna seeing her she walked upstairs to the room. She coughed slightly without him hearing her, so her voice was like Kanna's, she entered in the room giggling.

"Hey baby" she said while walking to Hakudoshi

"Oh I thought you were getting some breakfast ready" he said

"I already did, it's downstairs"

"Humm ok. You're okay?" he asked her

"Never been better, just seeing you shirtless it makes me feel a little…hot" she said making Hakudoshi blush a little "And I love when you blush you look so…sexy" Hakudoshi blushed even more, he wasn't used to her calling him hot or sexy that often, Kaori giggled and approached him

"You're so cute. You know I kind of wished you didn't take a shower before me" she whispered in his ear

"W-why?" he asked while shivering at her whisper in his ear

"I was hoping to bath with you" she whispered again

"Hum K-Kanna, honey you're really feeling okay?" he asked again

"Like I said, I've never been better" she answered him while wrapping her arms around him and suddenly kiss him which shocked him but he soon got over it and kissed her back but he still felt that something wasn't right with her, their kiss lasted for 5 minutes and her fake scent soon dissolved letting him inhaling her true scent and discovering who she was

'Wait…that's…Kaori?!' he thought to himself as he opened his eyes in shock discovering who the woman he was kissing wasn't Kanna but her sister-in-law! Seeing that she was discovered, she quickly broke the kiss and pushed him on the bed and took his pants off

"Kaori what are you doing?!" he asked her while trying to get rid of her, she didn't answer him, she just ripped some pieces of her dress and then jumped on him and kissed him again. He tried to fight back but she used her mental abilities to hold him down. She rolled over, so he was on top and forced him to kiss her again and then screamed

"AHHHH! KANNA HELP ME!!"

Kanna heard the screams from upstairs and immediately ran upstairs and then saw with shock the scene

"Hakudoshi?! Kaori?!"

"Kanna help me!!!" Kaori screamed again and used again her mental abilities to control him enough so he threw her against the back of the bed and kissed her, Kanna ran over them and that was when Kaori broke the hold on him making Kanna throw him down.

"Hakudoshi! What the hell where you doing to her?!"

"Kanna I swear I didn't do anything!"

"Then how do you explain this?!"

"I don't know it wasn't me I swear!"

"H-He was trying…to r-rape me…" Kaori said between sobs and tears, Kanna wrapped her arms around her and looked furious at Hakudoshi

"How could you do this?!"

"Kanna no! I didn't do anything I swear!! This is a lie!!" he said

"I saw it!" she yelled

"She's lying!"

"Hakudoshi, your pants are off, her dress ripped and you were on top of her! How do you explain this?!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Then whose?!"

"Hers!!"

Kanna tears up "I can't believe you would do this to me…to my sister!"

"It wasn't me I already told you!!" he yelled trying to prove he was innocent

"I don't believe you!" she yelled back at him

"Kanna…" he whispered as he heard her words

"I don't believe in you, what I saw explains everything." She repeated. Hakudoshi felt his heart broke in million pieces at her words…he has never felt like that before…he looked down…

"You…don't trust me…after all this time…?" he asked while whispering

"I don't know what possessed you to do this Hakudoshi. Is this payback because I hurt you because of Katora? I don't know why you did this but I know what I saw and you took advantage of my sister! I never thought you would reach to this point, I never thought you would be a rapist but seems like I was wrong…" Kanna said with pain but also anger in her voice, these words just broke more Hakudoshi's heart…he just couldn't believe in what she just ended saying…

"That's…what you think? I am…a rapist…?" he asked sadly and hurt

"That's what you heard" she said coldly, Hakudoshi lifted his head and showed his eyes now covered with tears and full of hurt and sadness, they were running uncontrollable, he was in the deepest sadness he has ever been, he never excepted these hurtful words coming from Kanna's mouth…his wife's mouth…the one he loved and thought she loved him back…

"F-Fine…I...t-thought you knew me…better…seems like not…you don't believe in me right…? I-If y-you d-don't…then…w-why…you marry me…? Why…you stayed with me…after all these years…" he said between tears and slight sobs that were being covered by his hand on his mouth, his other hand had turned into a fist and he was shaking, he looked away from the twin sisters and took his pants and shirt and dressed. He walked past them to the door and looked back at Kanna with sadness.

"When you find the real truth…and regret it…it may be too late to be sorry…" these were the last words he whispered and that Kanna heard from his mouth but she kind of ignored it. Hakudoshi looked down and ran out of the house in direction to the forest, letting the tears ran down until he couldn't cry more, he stopped running when he walked out of the forest and stopped in a cliff. He fell on his knees and his hands on the floor while the tears keep running down his face without stopping.

"Why…why…why damn it?! I thought…I thought you loved me…! Why you didn't believe in me, why?!" he asked himself, his hands turned into fists taking some of land of the cliff, he wiped his tears and looked up at the sky, he saw in distance three figures flying away up to the clouds…these figures happened to be Katora, Kaori and Kanna…she was gone…

"So that's it…you're going to leave me…forever…you…broke your promise…"he said to himself, he placed his hand on around his neck and pulled something out of it, it was a small gold necklace, he opened it and saw in each side a picture of him and Kanna, both smiling and very happy, he closed it…

"If this is the end…then…it's forever…" with these words he threw far away the necklace to the river that was right under the cliff where he was, the necklace hit the rocks and rolled down, in one of these hits it opened and glass that involved the pictures split. Hakudoshi looked back to the sky, and then turned around and leaved to go home. When he got there, he walked silently to his room to find the bed undone like it was before he left and something gold on the pillow, he walked there and saw that what it was her wedding ring that he got her from his mother, he picked it up and held it close to his heart, he laid down on the bed not bothering how messed up it was, seeing the ring there just made him understand more that Kanna was gone…and would never come back…he let silent tears slid down his pale face.

Some days passed after the incident, Hakudoshi wasn't the same anymore, he wasn't sleeping very well or more…nothing since that happened…he couldn't and didn't want to, to him it wasn't the same to sleep in that bed without his love at his side, he even didn't eat that much he just eats some, almost nothing of bread and just a little of milk, the whole village feared him now, the villager men were all against him while the villager woman keep themselves and their daughters and sons away from him every time he was walking around the village, at the beginning he wanted to explain them what really happened and that he was innocent but they didn't listen to him, he gave up on trying to prove his innocence. When his friends woke up in that morning he was already up, he was eating just some bread and some milk, to him his friends had changed a lot since that happened, he didn't know why.

"Uh…M-Morning Hakudoshi" said Kagome as she entered in the kitchen and found him there, he just gave a small nod; she sat down some chairs away from him, the others started waking up and came to the kitchen and gave him a nervous "hi" and "morning" which he just answered with a nod without facing them, they definitely were strange and he wanted to find out why. He looked up and them and opened his mouth but nothing came, he closed it and thought careful of what he was going to say.

"Guys…" he started speaking to get their attention, they all looked at him "I want to ask you…why…you have been…acting so strange…towards me…in these past days…"

"Uh…W-What are you t-talking about Hakudoshi…?" asked nervously Miroku

"You know what I'm talking about…you guys lately…have been acting…strange with me…you talk and act towards me…nervously…since that happened…I want to know…why…"

The group looked at each other and then down

"Well…?" asked Hakudoshi

"W-We j-just…we d-don't know how to explain this t-to you…it's just…since that happened we…well…" started explaining Kagome nervously, not knowing what to tell him as answer

"What…?"

"O-Our…t-trust i-in y-you…well…i-isn't t-the same…" ended Sango, Hakudoshi looked down sadly; so it was it…their strangely acts towards him were because they didn't trust him…so…they also thought that he had tried to rape Kaori…? Was he alone…?

"H-Hakudoshi…?" said Kagome, she reached a hand to touch on his shoulder but he flinched away

"Y-y-you…t-too…?...I-I…t-thought…y-you w-were…b-by my s-side…b-but I-I a-am a-alone…n-nobody…believes in me…why…why…" he whispered

"It's just…you…you h-hated Kaori…" explained Kagura but before she could continue she was interrupted by Hakudoshi

"No. No I didn't hate Kaori…yes I was always discussing with her that's right…but I never…NEVER tried to rape her…! For God's sake WHY would I do that?! WHY?!" he yelled, he lifted his head with tears in his eyes, the others were shocked at his attitude towards them

"Why nobody believes in me?! WHY?! Why everyone thinks I tried to rape her?! My wife doesn't believe in me and left me, now EVEN THE ONES WHO WERE SUPPOSE TO BE MY FRIENDS don't believe in me! Why I'm ALL ALONE?!" he yelled again and this time he ran away to his room, Kagome tried to go after him but Inuyasha stopped her

"Leave him, he'll be okay.."

Hakudoshi locked his bedroom door and then fell on the bed crying and sobbing hard

"This isn't fair…! Why I'm all alone…? What have I done to deserve this…? What…what have I done…" he whispered while sobbing…

Some more days passed and Hakudoshi refused to sleep and eat, even to get out of his room…the others tried all they could to get him out but no use, he even ignored them, to him why would he listen to them if even they didn't believe in him…this thing of not eating or sleeping was starting to make him fall sick, as every day passed he was more sick then the last day. One day…he finally got out of his room, he weakly walked downstairs always holding onto the wall, he had high fever and was barely able to walk and talk.

"Hey guys look Hakudoshi has got finally out of his room!" said Shippo

"How are you feeling…?" asked Kagome

Hakudoshi just looked at them and didn't answered, he walked to the door

"You're going out? Are you crazy?! It's raining like hell!" said Inuyasha

"Don't care…" it was just what he said before he walked out. As he walked out of the village, he could see the children and teens looking at him towards the window and then their mothers coming and taking them away as they noticed him, he sighed sadly and finally reached the way out of the village, he was completely soaked in water since it was raining very much but he didn't care. He keep walking and walking until he reached the end of the forest and walked to the same cliff where he saw Kanna leaving, the same cliff where he threw the necklace she gave him, he cleaned his mind of these thoughts and keep walking until he reached the tip of the cliff, he looked down and saw that the rivers was almost transshipping water because of the rain, has his foot touched the tip some rocks fell down the cliff. He saw it and moved his other foot to the tip, more rocks fell; he looked up at the dark sky and the raindrops touched his pale face.

"Kanna…" it was all and the last thing he said before letting his body fall heavily off the cliff and into the river, his body reached the mud that was made by the land mixed with the rain, he was all dirty but he didn't care, his head hit against a rock what knocked him out, his body slide down the river. The body fell heavily on the river creating a huge splash, as the rain keep falling without stopping Hakudoshi's body didn't move…

Hours later Hakudoshi started opening his eyes, at first he thought he was dead but then looked around and heard a voice beside him, at first when he looked at the figure he just saw a white blur

"K-Kanna…?" he whispered

He saw the white figure moving towards him and touching his forehead, he blinked his eyes a few times until he could see well the figure as he could see it revealed to be his other half, his youngest brother, Akago

"Good thing you're alive" he said

"Akago…" he whispered

"Long time no see you bro, the others warned me of what happened…I'm sorry…" he said sadly, Hakudoshi just looked away sadly at the thought that Kanna had leaved him forever and would never come back…

"Nobody believes in me…even the ones I thought that were my friends…I'm all alone…mom…dad…even Kanna is gone…they all left me…I'm alone…that's how my destiny was settled…" Hakudoshi whispered…he suddenly felt his brother's small hand touch his; he turned his head and eyes to him.

"You're wrong…you're not alone brother…I'm here and I believe in you, I never left your side and it's not now when you more need me I'm going to leave" he said to his older brother

"You…you believe in me…?"

"Yes I do, I know you and it's not just because you're my brother, you're my other half and I know the things you would do or not and I know that you would never in your life rape someone, specially your wife's sister"

"I wish…these words would come as well from Kanna's mouth…she never listen to me…she didn't give me a fair chance…she preferred to believe in her sister and leave with her and her ex instead of believing in me…after all I did for her…after all we passed together…after I gave my life to save hers…this is what I get from her…? Mistrust and pain…" he said while looking at the wedding ring on the bedside table.

"I know…" Akago said, he wanted to comfort his brother but he didn't know what to tell him…

"How…how did I got here...? The last thing I remember is that I jumped off the cliff that's all"

"Some hours passed since you left and they were getting worried, you are sick with high fever, they thought that something happened to you, they called me and we started searching for you, we found your body floating in the river and we got you, for good you were still alive, and took you home. Kaede has bandaged your wounds, good thing they aren't deep." He said

"I see" Hakudoshi said while trying to sit up but he felt a pain on his legs "Argh…my legs…why…why I can't move them…?"

"Oh that…like I said…your wounds aren't deep but…the bad thing is that…you are paralyzed…" Akago explained him with sadness, Hakudoshi didn't say anything he just looked down and laid back to the bed.

A month passed since all these things happened in Hakudoshi's life and one more thing would happen that would change everything…Hakudoshi keep refusing to eat or sleep and his health was getting worse than ever, his fever was higher, he started with coughs and barely could breath…

"How is he Kaede?" asked Kagome to the old woman that just came out of Hakudoshi's room, Kaede shook her head

"Not good. He's even worse than yesterday"

"What do you mean by worse…?" asked Sango

"His fever is more higher and barely can breath, he is starting to delirious" explained the old woman

"What do you mean by delirious Kaede?" asked Inuyasha

"He is starting to confuse everyone, even me with Kanna; he just keeps repeating her name and telling her to come back. I have to be honest everyone, I don't know how long he will hang on and if he can make it." Said Kaede with a serious face

"No…" whispered Akago

"I'm sorry Akago but it's true. I've never seen someone suffering so much like he is right now."

"Damn it. He can't just give up like this!" exclaimed Inuyasha

"He has found no reason to keep going with his life, Kanna was his life and with her gone, he dies." Said Kaede

"We have to do something…he can't die like this…I'm going to talk with him" said Kagome as she got up from her seat and walked to Hakudoshi's room, she found him sweating, his face all red from the fever and he was barely breathing just like Kaede said. "Hakudoshi…please hang on, you can't give up, you can't die like this" she said, but he didn't say anything or reacted "Hakudoshi?" she looked at his eyes and they were blank, she took his hand to feel his pulse and she could feel it stopping "Oh my god" she said as she ran out of the room and called Inuyasha "Inuyasha! We got to take Hakudoshi immediately to the hospital in my world!"

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked

"He's not breathing!" she exclaimed

"Oh god" said Inuyasha as he ran to Hakudoshi's room, picked him up and ran out with Kagome and Akago following right after him. They soon arrived to the well and jumped in, once in Kagome's world they ran faster as they could to the hospital.

"Please you got to help us! My friend isn't breathing!" said Kagome to the first nurse she saw as they entered in the hospital, the nurse nodded and said she would get the doctor immediately, they took Hakudoshi away from the three of them and took him to the emergency room. Long minutes passed since they took him and they were starting to get worried, the doctor came out.

"How is he?" asked Kagome

"We are sorry b-"the doctor couldn't finish his sentence because he was cut off by Akago

"Sorry?! What you mean by sorry?! He didn't die did he?!"

"He was very closed to death but we were able to save him, if you didn't come here in time his life could have ended" the doctor said

"Then…why you said you're sorry? What happened?" asked Inuyasha

"Your friend…fell in a deep coma…" said the doctor

The End


End file.
